


Unknown

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, blindfolding, gagging, violence involving a baseball bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Someone wants to meet up with George. Problem is, though, the entire meeting is wrapped in mystery.(Febuwhump Day 12: “Who are you?”)(Modern setting)
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: violence involving a baseball bat, broken bones, blindfolding, gagging

The next day, the band found themselves in St. Louis, preparing for a charity dinner event. 

As George was putting the finishing touches ironing his suit, he heard a knock on his door.

“Who is it?”

“Just Brian.”

“What’s up, Bri?”

“Someone needs you in the conference room. It’s urgent.”

“Really? Ok, then, I’ll be down as soon as I can.”

=====================================================================

It took about 5 minutes, but George was finally able to get down to the conference room.

“Sorry I’m a bit late. Putting the finishing touches on a suit.” George explained, out of breath from running.

To his surprise, there was only one other person in the room. He was wearing a black hoodie and wielded a baseball bat.

George felt his heart stop, and his hands started sweating.

“...who are you?”

The other man snickered.

“Your worst nightmare.”

He produced a blindfold from the pocket of his hoodie and tied it tight, completely blindfolding George. Once that was secure, he produced a bandana from the pocket and tied it around George’s mouth, gagging and effectively silencing him.

“Now, listen to me Harrison. Once this is over, I don’t want any detail from this experience escaping your lips. This is strictly between the two of us. Understood?”

George nodded.

The man took his bat and swung it hard, and George could feel his ribs crack as the bat violently hit his side. He so desperately wanted to scream as the pain overtook him. He fell to his knees, just wanting everything to end.

But it wasn’t over yet.

The bat struck again, this time hitting him on the other side, breaking his other ribs. And then he felt his back take a hit, and then one of his legs, and then the back of his neck.

He finally felt himself fully fall to the ground. Once he hit the ground, he could feel himself being turned over and his right knee was whacked.

Finally, after what felt like forever, George heard the bat be thrown to the side, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The man knelt down to him and removed both of the blindfolds, and George could finally breathe again.

“Not. A. Word. Understood?” 

“Y-yes.” George choked out.

“Now, this was the most gratifying hour of my life. But as gratifying as it was, this is our little secret.”

The man left, dragging the bat behind him.

George laid on the ground, letting the pain overtake him and all of the thoughts that raced through his mind. 

He tried understanding everything that had just happened within this time frame. He was only aware of the blindfold, the gag, and the bat being used. He couldn’t tell if any of his bones were broken or any of his joints were dislocated. He didn’t know why it hurt so much just to breathe, or why getting up off of the floor seemed like such a chore.

He finally stood up, gripping one of the conference chairs to have at least a little bit of support. Once he was up, he slowly began walking to the elevator, and finally made it to his room after a grueling half hour. 


End file.
